Play Fight
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Takao loves play fighting with Max so when the blonde doesn't want too he finds different methodes in doing so. [TxM]


2am, just finished Hours of the night and I still can't sleep! I will scream! I already have...but yes...more writing.   
  
Disclaimer: Get lost...  
  
Play fight   
  
''Give them back Takao!''   
  
The average day in the Kinomya dojo consisted of Takao always fighting with someone.   
  
His verbal spars with commander Hiwatari were always fun but resulted in insults. Rei never wanted to fight, not even play. Not much of a kitten, he thought musing the idea of giving him catnip or maybe a ball of warn.   
  
The Chief rather enjoyed more just complicating the simple minded boy instead of scuffling around with him.   
  
That left Max, his sweet adorable Maxie who always wanted to play. They always had fun together, rolling around, tangling limbs, ending up in rather suggestive positions.   
  
He did love to the see the blush creep op on the delectable boy's cheeks, glowing ever so cutely with his big aqua orbs, glinting with embarrassment.   
  
He licked his lips at the thought alone. Max was even more tempting then the biggest, ten course meals available on the planet. He would diet just to taste Max's lips.   
  
That day when his friends all came over, his bubbly blonde wasn't his cheery self. Anything he did to irk him, just to have Max pounce, like a real kitten would, he would just let it slip.   
  
Takao was stubborn, a true thick headed nitwit like Kai dubbed him on many occasions which meant that no matter what he would get Maxie to play fight with him.  
  
It took a lot; Takao was beginning to play dirty. He stooped as low as stealing his green blade, his prized possession just so he would play with him.   
  
He was getting desperate; truly depressed that he couldn't roll around and end up with Max beneath him, tingeing his cheeks pink. Was it so much to ask for just to hold him in his arms?  
  
He cursed the sky above for not granting his wishes; it's not like they were confusing or complicating. Why couldn't he receive such a small favor?   
  
Normally as supper time rolled around the boys would part their separate ways, all residing in the same general area. The hour seemed to approach at an alarming speed to which Takao disfavored.   
  
Then something struck him as genius. He knew how he could have his puppy eyed friend stay later then the norm. Invite him for supper that resulted in Takao trying to show off his culinary skills with pasta while goofing around just a bit much, enough to make Max burst out laughing.   
  
He truly enjoyed watching the suppressed giggles surpassed his delicate lips. The way his eyes lit up so joyously, everything making him want to swoon like an adoring fan girl. That idea made him cringe.   
  
Although through his crushing he seemed to stop and ask himself, what if Max wasn't into guys and rather preferred girls. Yet that conclusion struck him as odd because many girls through themselves at their feet, Kai's especially. That resulted in him believe that Max didn't have a preference, just curious to see which side pleases him better.   
  
That took up a whole nights worth of rest one night, leaving him restless and sluggishly fighting, almost falling asleep in the warmth of his arms, pulling him down to the ground.   
  
They began eating the trio with Grandpa talking like his mid life crises self. The teens exchanged a few glance and smirks, occasional giggles, Max volunteered for dish washing and Takao obediently did his share as well.   
  
A bubble water fight followed, splashing the substance all over the counter top and floor. It picked itself up quickly, barely needing a towel to soak up the water.   
  
For dessert they shared a container of ice cream, watching after dinner TV. Takao couldn't help but sneak glances at Max engrossed with the TV to a point where he didn't notice Takao watching his every move, from gathering ice cream to bringing it to his lips and licking the rest off with his tongue.   
  
I'm obsessed, this is -NOT- healthy, Takao screamed to his inner self, dismissing ice cream for that moment kept replaying in his mind. One side of him yelled to blurt it out and jump him but reason won the battle and he suppressed his intentions.  
  
A movie came on and rather enjoyed and by the time it would finish, the sun would have set and darkness would have spread through the main streets where Max resided.   
  
His father insisted he stay over and Takao did thank the great lord for that one. So Max was spending the night, that meant more time to play fight, the one thing he strived for all day long.   
  
The movie cheering and suppressing a yawn, Max smiled shyly since the hour was still early. It was to be expected though having week day training sessions starting at 8 only to finish at 6. That's what made them champions though.  
  
Takao suggested they head to bed early enough to be awake on time for Kai or it would be their heads.   
  
Looking at his statement one way was a great thing because he had planned something for sleeping arrangements but the other reasoned that they wouldn't have time to play.   
  
Just before bed though, Takao offered the double bed that had replaced his single instead of giving him another floor mattress.   
  
Claiming it of reminding him of the summer when they traveled he agree and dove in his Takao. They each had a separate blanket, exchanged good nights and snuggled down for bed.   
  
Max was back to Takao whose eyes were focused on observing every inch of the skin on his back. He sighed and tugged on the sheets, wrapping Max.   
  
''What Takao?'' Max sat up and looked down at him, grinning mischievously.   
  
With a quick pull, the materiel covering Max slid away towards Takao, leaving him in but his blue boxers.   
  
Max figured it was a game he was playing and when he tried to reach for the sheets, Takao pulled them further away, leading him closer to himself.   
  
Grabbing the sheet, Max tugged in his direction but the blanket was instantly pulled back.   
  
''Give them back Takao!'' He warned, narrowing his eyes playfully, pretending to scowl.   
  
Takao began to laugh at his expression to which Max playfully pounced on him for being so rude, quickly gaining the upper hand.   
  
They each scrambled but Max had leaned on Takao in such a way, the blunet was stuck and obviously not enjoying it very much so.   
  
Triumphant, Max stuck out his tongue, leaning in closer to look all the more victorious.   
  
''Don't stick that out unless you plan on using it.''   
  
Looking at the sly look on Takao's face, his eyes fluttered shut, feeling the sensation of the boy's lips pressed against his own. He was surprised but didn't tense and became even more shocked to feel Takao's tongue shyly brush against his, frozen like he practically was but coaxing him into playing.   
  
The warmth of the kiss soon melted him and he complied, kissing back as softly and eagerly. Takao lazily wrapped his arms around Max shoulder's bringing him down lower and a top him.   
  
He still wasn't pleased to be underneath but the new play time was quite enjoyably a lot better then struggling for dominance when it was being shared just then.   
  
''You better watch it Takao or I might enjoy being on top.''  
  
He smirked to the comment but still, he had a reputation to uphold and a good match of play fighting, maybe even the new version was in order.  
  
-=La fin=-   
  
I finished this the next morning of course...and I'm quiet pleased with it. I found the idea so cute that I couldn't let it slip by...  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it... 


End file.
